Flynn Scifo
is one of the main characters from Tales of Vesperia. He was originally limited to NPC status in the 360 version, but became fully playable in the PS3 port. Profile Flynn Scifo is Yuri's best friend and partial rival from Tales of Vesperia. Unlike Yuri, who had chosen to leave the knights for his own reasons, Flynn remained with them and eventually became promoted to lieutenant. Yuri and Flynn are as different as night and day, but they both share the same ideals when it comes to justice. In Flynn's case, he wishes to accomplish justice through politics rather than through Yuri's brash actions. He believes that in order to change things for the people, it must be done lawfully and with the consent of the higher ups. However, Flynn's biggest obstacle lies in the nobles who want the "lesser" folk of the capital to stay at the bottom of the social ladder as well as the cruel imperial politicians who twist events in their favor. Many of these clashes result in innocent lives being lost, of which Flynn can do little to stop. It then becomes Yuri's mission to invoke his vigilantism and punish the imperials who would toy with civilians' lives, which puts him at odds with Flynn several times throughout the story. Though Flynn is aware that the politicians in question are terrible men who only care about their positions and manipulating things as they please, he finds Yuri more at fault for killing them without putting them to court for their actions. Flynn acts somewhat against the party's wishes at different points in the story, such as trying to arrest Yuri for his crimes of murder against two high-ranking imperials. Despite the numerous warnings he tries to give them, Flynn is merely concerned for Yuri and Princess Estellise, and does not want the two of them to get mixed up in things they may not be able to handle without some sort of intervention. As time goes on, the imperial knight realizes that he has to start invoking the full extent of the law to stop Brave Vesperia from simply doing as they please. This causes him to draw his sword on the party as they run into one another, but Yuri always gives Flynn an earful about how the so-called law is doing nothing to protect the very people who are suffering. It is shown throughout Tales of Vesperia that Yuri and Flynn have been as close as brothers since they were children. Not only were they the two people who Repede trusted without question, they have never stopped believing in each other's strength. Between Yuri's rough and tumble fighting style and Flynn's disciplined techniques, the two complement one another in many ways and both of them know this. Flynn's time in the knights was chronicled alongside Yuri's in the anime movie Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike. Flynn was always at odds with Yuri's reckless decisions, and the two of them often butted heads about various situations; for example, Flynn preferred to think of a plan rather than jump headlong into the fray as Yuri tended to do. He also grew upset whenever anyone brought up his father, Finath Scifo. This particular topic of conversation irritated him greatly since he believed his father died without leaving sort of legacy to honor the Scifo name. In time, Flynn learned that his father was not the weak man he originally perceived him to be. Despite the events that had transpired, the young knight strongly believed he would be the one to change things for the better and went on to complete his time in the service, unlike Yuri. Flynn was originally more of a guest character in the 360 version of Tales of Vesperia and was playable for only one specific event battle in the game, alongside Yuri and Repede. When the PS3 version was released, he not only joined the party occasionally, but became fully playable towards the game's finale. His artes list was expanded to put him on par with the rest of the party and he was given a set of titles as well. Crosspedia Entry A member of the Imperial Knights, and grew up with Yuri. A sincere youth who respects law and order above all else. Has a strong desire to support the Empire and protect its people by his own sword, but his blind loyalty prevented him from seeing the evil ambition once growing within the knights. Having been awoken to this fact by Yuri, he worked alongside the guild "Brave Vesperia" to resolve the crisis. Then, leading the Knights, though he took a different approach from Yuri, he continued to fight alongside him, eventually defeating the threat of the "Adephagos." Gameplay Flynn first appears in Chapter 14: Eternal Rivals in Project X Zone. When called on, Flynn dashes in at the enemy with Beast to stun them, then unleashes a flurry of strikes with Sword Rain: Alpha followed immediately with Tiger Blade. He then leaps into the air and back with Rising Phoenix, finishing up with his Mystic Arte Radiant Dragon Fang. Flynn is also valuable for his Marching Orders skill, extending everyone's movement rating so that they can reach enemies and treasures more quickly. In Project X Zone 2, Flynn first appears in Prologue 5: The Fire Emblem and reappears in Chapter 21: You Must Play the Sega Saturn!. Flynn is now Yuri's partner and utilizes many of the artes he was given in the PS3 version of Tales of Vesperia, such as Koushouyoku. Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Fell Blade Demonlight (ATK +308, TEC +40, DEX +30) Accessory: Hope of the Town (ATK +60, DEF +247, TEC +10, DEX +20, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Solo Attack Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Theme His theme is Fury Sparks, the theme used in the duel between himself and Yuri towards the end of Tales of Vesperia. Music Project X Zone -Fury Sparks-『Extended』|Fury Sparks (Project X Zone) Fury Sparks|Fury Sparks (Project X Zone 2 Ver.) Quotes List of Quotes - Flynn Scifo List of Quotes - Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Gallery Flynn.jpg|Flynn (Original artwork by Kosuke Fujishima) Status_image_Flynn.jpg|Flynn Scifo's status menu artwork (Tales of Vesperia) ProjectXZone27Juin47.jpg|Light Dragon, shine forth! vesperia-Flynn-and-Yuri.jpg|Comrades-in-arms maxresdefault.jpg|Duel between friends (Tales of Vesperia) flynn-project-x-zone.png|Project X Zone Appearance Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tales Of Vesperia Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Characters Category:Pair Characters